23 grudnia 1991
15.50 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prezentacje - Oblicze szkoły 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Choinka, choinka... świąteczny program dla dzieci 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Księża - poeci: poezja ks. Janusza Pasierba 17.55 Sportowy hit 18.05 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia (nocne lwowiaków rozmowy) 18.45 "Alf" odc. filmu seryjnego USA 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr TV na świecie - William Szekspir: "Komedia omyłek" - sztuka telewizji BBC 21.40 ABC ekonomii - system podatkowy i jego znaczenie 22.05 Recital zespołu Take 6 (grupa wokalna z USA) 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 New York, New York - reportaż 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 BBC - World Service 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda - nowości nauki i techniki - "Eliksir Królowej Śniegu" 17.15 Publicystyka kulturalna 17.35 "Urodziny szefa" - odc. 2 filmu niemieckiego z serii: "Biuro, biuro" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: w rodzinnym kręgu - o nazwach określających pokrewieństwo 18.45 Zbliżenia czyli to i owo o filmie 19.25 Zapraszamy do Dwójki 19.30 Muzyka w liturgii Kościoła chrześcijańskiego 20.00 Sąsiedzi: Rosja, w programie m.in. film TVP "Moskwa - rok VI" 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Klucz do samego siebie - prog. Wandy Konarzewskiej 22.10 "Samotni przed świtem" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. hiszpańskiej z 1978 roku 24.00 Panorama left|thumb|100x100px 15.00 Program satelitarny MTV 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Program satelitarny MTV 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 Niedźwiadek Kubula i Kuba Kubikula - film dla dzieci 16.15 Studio Regionalne 16.30 Kalejdoskop filmowy 17.00 Studio Regionalne 17.15 O duszę Polska - reportaż 17.45 Słowo o Wacławie Grodeckim, polskim kartagrafie - reportaż Jacka Skorusa 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Jano z Małołączki: ostatni góralski muzyk 19.00 Arabela - film fabularny 19.30 Program satelitarny MTV left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 The DJ Cat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.30 Another World - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Cat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - serial komed. 21.00 Kodename Kryll (cz. 1) - film fab. 1988 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 The Secret Video Show - domowe video 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 The Quter Limits 2.00 Telegazeta left|thumb|100x100px 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Zabawne sporty zimowe 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Sporty motorowe 12.00 Boks 13.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 14.00 Wyścig dragów 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Bowling, kobiety, British Open 16.00 Golf, seniorzy 17.30 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn 18.00 Wyścigi terenowe, Ameryka 19.00 Go. Holenderski magazyn sportów motor. 20.00 Kickboxing 20.30 Narciarstwo - slalom alpejski mężczyzn 21.00 Sporty zimowe, saneczki, bobslej, biatlon 21.30 Boks w USA 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Rugby 0.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 14.00 Famous Last Words with Sting - wywiad z piosenkarzem 14.30 Sting Rockumentary - historia kariery Stinga 15.00 MTV Unplugged with Sting - koncert 15.45 3 form Sting, trzy wybrane teledyski Stinga 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - nąjwiększe przeboje Timmy Thomasa 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Raport - infor. muz 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. film. 17.30 MTV News at Nihgt - informacje muz. wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 MTV Unplugged with Sting cd. 20.45 3 form Sting - trzy wybrane teledyski Stinga 21.00 Famous Last Words with Sting - wywiad z piosenkarzem 21.30 Sting Rockumentary - historia kariery Stinga 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (cd) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. film. 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 form 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą left|thumb|100x100px 8.00 RTL Plus - Weihnachtsclub - seriale anim. 9.15 Film anim. 9.25 Dynastia 11.00 Beim Liserlbrennt's - spektakl teatr. 12.35 Immer, wenn er Pillen nahm - serial przyg. USA 13.00 Ein Sheriffin in New York - serial krym. USA 14.20 Gefahrten des Grauens - film przyg. USA, 1951 15.55 Chips - serial krym. USA 16.45 Riskant - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Moment mal, Musik - melodie bożonarodzeniowe 17.55 Autostrada do nieba - serial famil. USA 18.45 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.15 Das A-Team - serial przygodowy USA 20.15 Dynastia - serial USA 22.00 Duch - horror USA, 1982 24.00 Manie Cop - film sens. USA, 1987 1.25 Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit - komedia USA, 1940 3.10 Blutiger Staub - western USA, 1949 4.40 Die lustige Witwe - musical USA, 1934 left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital - serial famil. USA 9.50 SAT 1 - Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Powrót do Edenu 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Kino Kews 14.00 Thundercats - Die starken Katzen aus dem All - serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital - serial famil. US 15.10 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 - Teleshop 15.50 Daniel Boone - western, serial USA 16.45 Cagney and Lacey - serial krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Familly - serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Asterix der Gallier - franc.-belgijski film anim. 21.30 Wiadomości 21.40 Mariandis Meinkehr - austral. film fab., 1962 23.10 SAT 1 Blick - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 23.20 News and Stories - mag. 0.30 So gesehen 0.35 Cagney and Lacey Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku